The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus with a lifting table which can be lowered to the level of the floor and serves to take up, one at a time, a pile supporting surface loaded with a pile of sheets.
So far it has been necessary to position the pile supporting surface loaded with a pile, by means of a fork-lift operated manually or provided with a dirving engine, on the lifting table freed from the pile supporting surface finished off before. This process is not only very complicated and time consuming but may also prove to be very exhausting for the operating personnel as not only the finished-off pile supporting surface has to be removed but generally the position of the pile supporting surface loaded with a possibly heavy pile needs correcting several times before reaching its required position. The result thereof is a long interruption of production caused by the change of piles and an increased demand in manpower leading to an unfavorable economy.